The concept of equipping a vehicle with a camera system in order to enhance the visual field of the operator is well known in the art. Such a camera system is particularly useful when backing a vehicle as many vehicles include blind spots that limit the visual field of the driver.
It is also well known in the art to equip cameras, such as rear backup cameras mounted to the bodywork of the vehicle, with washer systems to keep the image window of the camera clear for best visibility. In the past these systems have generally comprised two types. The first includes a gravity flow system wherein the cleaning liquid is delivered through a discharge port above the camera viewing window and then flows as a sheet under the force of gravity across the window to provide cleaning. In an alternative embodiment, the cleaning liquid is delivered to the viewing window through a nozzle with the necessary pressure to discharge the fluid across the image window and provide cleaning.
This document relates to an integrated camera mounting and image window cleaning device that utilizes fewer component parts and requires less assembly time. The device incorporates a water channel in the back side of the bezel in the camera mounting bracket to more efficiently deliver cleaning fluid to the image window. Further the device incorporates a weep system wherein the cleaning fluid is delivered around the full periphery of the viewing window. This ensures that the entire image window is inundated with cleaning fluid so as to provide more effective and efficient cleaning of the image window for enhanced visibility through the camera.